Neverending Dream
by Chiyanaski
Summary: Lloyd and the group wanted to stay over Altessa’s home for a break. With this time, Mithos and Genis have some things to say……………[MithosxGenis oneshot]


**Hiyas!!!!   
This is my -gasp- 2nd fanfic!!!  
I hope you enjoy it!   
**  
**Title**: Neverending Dream  
**Couple**: MithosxGenis  
**Occurring**: This story takes place when Mithos is staying at Altessa's home and the group have not gone to the Tower of Salvation yet.  
**Summary**: Lloyd and the group wanted to stay over Altessa's home for a break. With this time, Mithos and Genis have some things to say……………MithosxGenis - oneshot

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing'………absolutely nothing'…….unfortunately -sob-

_Knock Knock _

Mithos' head jerked up as he heard the knocking of the door.

"Hmmm….wonder who may that be?" Altessa asked, more to himself than to anyone else. He turned to Mithos. "Mithos., why won't you get that?" 

"Alright," Mithos replied and placed the pencil on top of the table as he scooted back and stood up, not noticing the piece of paper fall to the ground.

He walked towards the door and opened the door. "Hello?"

"Hi Mithos!" came a voice of a silver-haired mage.

Mithos felt himself to the ground as the young boy crashed on top of him.

"Genis!" came the reply of Mithos as he giggled and hugged Genis.

Genis smiled and stood up. "Sorry about that Mithos….."

"It's OK Genis," Mithos replied smiling towards the young mage.

"Hi Altessa! Can we stay for the night?" asked the twin swordsman. 

"Of course!" came the reply of the dwarf, "Anytime you need to stay here Lloyd, just come!"

"Thanks!"

Lloyd went into the small house to let in the other party members.

It was a sunny afternoon when the group arrived at Altessa's home. Inside, there was a railing across the house towards the entrance. In the far left their was a small staircase that led to Altessa's office. Across the door, there was the main room with a wooden table in the center. A door was at the end of the wall. Towards the right there was a doorway that led to a small bedroom. Light streamed in from the windows that was right of the door, brightening the house. 

Colette smiled, "This is so nice of you Altessa!"

Raine nodded in agreement, "We really appreciate this."

"It's no problem," Altessa said, "You can put your stuff into that room." He indicated to the room to the right of the entrance. 

"Thank you," the group said as they all walked into the room to put their stuff away.

"Thank you so much-!" Colette cried as she tripped, "Whoops….."

"Colette! Are you OK?!" Lloyd asked as he ran towards her and kneeled down to see if she was hurt.

Everyone turned back to see if Colette was hurt.

"Heh heh…..I'm fine……." Colette said happily as she stood up.

"That's good."

Everyone placed their stuff into the small room.

"Sis!" Genis called.

"Yes Genis?" Raine asked, not leaving her eyes from organizing the monster list with all the information that was added in since they organized it.

"Can I go outside?"

Mithos leaned towards the railing that was towards the entrance of the house.

Raine sighed and turned around to face Genis, "It's getting late outside, I don't think it's safe for you to go alone…."

"But I'm strong! You know that!"

"Genis…you're still young and need someone to accompany you," Raine reasoned to him.

"But…….-" 

"I'll go with him," Mithos said turning around to face the siblings.

"Well…….." Raine murmured.

"Oh come on Raine, let them go. They'll be fine," came Lloyd's voice as he walked towards them.

Raine nodded. "Alright then. Genis, Mithos, you can go outside but make sure you come back before dinner alright?"

"OK!" they chorused together as they ran towards the door, Genis, giving a slight smile to Lloyd. 

Mithos opened the door, letting Genis out first then following behind him. He closed the door with a _click! _and went outside.

Raine sighed. "I hope they'll both be OK……." she murmured.

"Don't worry," Lloyd said reassuringly, "Genis is strong. Besides, he needs a break and this is a rare time for him to play with Mithos."

"You're right." Raine said smiling slightly as she continued to sort out the monster list.

**Genis' POV **

Mithos closed the door behind him and followed closely after me.

The sun was slowly setting down, covered by the trees The ground glittered slightly and the sky was a beautiful pinkish color, with a tint of pale yellow from the sun.

I sighed and walked towards the edge of a cliff that overlooked the forest below us. The trees really look like they are made of gold….with the sun setting slowly behind them, this is like a vision in a dream, but it's not.

Mithos walked next to me and smiled. "It's pretty huh?" he asked as he turned his head towards me.

I nodded.

You know…..I never really thought how cute Mithos is. His golden hair glowed like golden thread, his hair swaying lightly over his shoulder as the breeze played lightly with his hair. He had such a peaceful look on his face. He smiled lightly and his clear ocean blue eyes were glittering like jewels found deep in the ocean depths. Although….wait. I see….sadness……..it was hidden, but it's definitely there. 

Why does every time I see him, does he always have that sad look in him? I would ask him, but he'll push the subject aside and talk about something else.

I wonder…..

"Genis!" 

My thoughts were carried away as I snapped back to reality. 

"Huh?" I felt so dumb just saying that…..but what else am I suppose to say?

Mithos sighed in relief. "Genis….you had such a blank look in your face I wasn't sure if you're OK or not…." Mithos said worriedly.

"Heh heh….I'm OK…." I said reassuringly.

"Good!" Mithos giggled.

Wow…….his giggle sounded so sweet….so sincere. He looks so cute that way…………. 

"Genis?"

"Huh? Oh whoops…I did it again…..huh?" I said sweatdropping.

He nodded. "It's OK though."

Minutes passed in silence after that. It seems so peaceful…..it's hard to think that just the next day we have to make the next pact, with Shadow, the Summon Spirit of Dark. After making all the pacts…then maybe, hopefully, this nightmare will end and our world will be at peace.

But that's only in fairy tales, there is bound to be something, someone, like Lord Yggdrasill, in our way. To foil our plans, but if we fail, our worlds, both worlds, will live in a never ending nightmare….

But we won't let that happen.

Never……………

"Genis…….can I ask you something…………?"

I blinked and turned towards Mithos. His voice sounded so soft, as he looked at the ground.

"Yes? What is it Mithos?"

He sounded so desperate, I wonder what he needed to ask me so badly. 

"I-I…..well………….you see…………"

I urged him to continue. What was so important?

"I-I know you'll hate me after I this….but….but I can't hold it anymore."

I blinked in shock as I felt his lips press into mine.

Deeper.

Deeper.

I felt his arms circling around my waist.

I kissed him back. 

I…..well…..this felt so good……as if………..I can stay like this forever, in our own dream, away from the nightmares in the world.

But it will all have to end…..

I was surprised to feel his lips no longer on mine, his arms now hugging himself as he blushed ferociously.

"I-I'm sorry…………" he murmured.

I smiled and hugged him.

He looked shock, but smiled and hugged me back.

"I love you Mithos……….."

"I…..love you too……………………….." 

**Mithos' POV **

"Dinner is ready!!!!" Genis called out.

Everyone cheered and rushed to the table.

A pot of hot steaming noodles was placed on the table. Besides it was 11 bowls of rice, one for each of them. In the other side of the noodles, there was a plate of delicious chicken.  
Everyone took a plate and piled food unto the plate, then sitting down around the dining table.

A candle was placed on the center of the table, making the area around it glow with light.

"Tomorrow we're going to head off and make a pact with Shadow, right Sheena?" Lloyd asked to Sheena. 

"Of course! I'll do my best!" the ninja replied confidently.

"Right. I don't know what will happen after we make the pacts with all the Summon Spirits but one thing is for certain, something big will happen."

"Whatever happens, we will be ready for it," Regal said.

"That's right!" Zelos cheered.

"We'll always stay by your side," Presea said in a monotone voice.

"I will sacrifice my life to end this," Raine said.

"Thanks you guys!"

Everyone cheered and started eating. All chatting to each other with eager faces.

I was in the room, listening to each word they say. 

So they really think they can beat me? We'll see about that……….

As everyone finished their dinner, it was time for all of them to sleep. 

"Genis! Go to sleep okay? We have an important event tomorrow and we need to make the pact."

He nodded. "OK." 

"You can go to sleep with Mithos, if it's alright with him of course," Raine said smiling towards me.

I walked next to him. "Of course it's alright. Come on Genis, my room is this way."

I led him to my room.

The bed was by the window, with the moon rays reflecting from the window making the room shine silver. A lamp was on top of a small table on the other side of the bed.

We both laid on the bed.

"Good night Genis…." I said.

"Good night………Mithos………………….." Genis replied sleepily as he went to sleep.

I smiled as I look at his peaceful face.

He looks so peaceful……

I sighed. Too bad….I can't sleep……………………………… 

**Normal POV  
**  
As everyone went to sleep, Lloyd stayed behind for a bit. He sighed and noticed a piece of paper on the ground.

Surprised, he picked it up.

Blank.

"I wonder what this is….."

He turned it around.

It was a picture.

A drawn picture of Genis. He was with someone else, although the picture was unfinished. They were holding hands, and Genis was colored in lightly. The other person remained to be just a short sketch, unknown.

"I wonder…..who drew this…………………" 

Yawning, he placed the drawing on top of the table, next to the pencil.

He walked off to the room, getting ready to sleep.

Unknown to everyone, in small letters on top of the drawing said:

_"I love you Genis……………………" _

-Mithos-  
  
**And that's the end!! **

Please review! Thank you for reading!


End file.
